


It's a Cat's Life

by cathyelisabeth1



Series: Levitating Niall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Am i done with the tags?, And Harry loves cats, Cat Louis, Cats, Crack, Craic, Cuddling, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Hate Each Other, I think im done with the tags, I'm Sorry, Just Add Kittens, Kitten Louis, Kittens, Lots of Cuddling, Louis turns into a cat, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Niall will believe anything, Other, Sleepy love confessions, This so so weird, Whats new?, Zayn's hair is always perfect, antique shop, mutual hatred, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The door handle is miles above his head so there is no chance of opening the door himself. He decides that he probably needs to call for help.<br/>He opens his mouth to talk but what comes out is not what he wanted. Then his tail hits him in the face and he nearly passes out again.<br/>He’s a fucking cat."</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis turns into a cat, and his mortal enemy, Harry Styles, just has to fall in love with the little ball of fur and take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Cat's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for the crazy but i'm really not sorry.

“Boys! Over here!” One of their security guards shouts. Louis doesn’t really know his name because he is one of many and it would get confusing to learn them all. He looks over to where the guy is standing and sees him pointing at a door behind him. Sparing a quick glance to make sure the rest of the boys heard, he squeezes his way through the crowd, avoiding all the sweaty teenage hands grabbing at his clothes, and towards the cordoned off  shop.

He bends down under the guards arm and through the door, letting it swing shut behind him. He lets out a sigh of relief and takes in his surroundings. Everything looks really old and dusty with rust forming on metal and all the wood rotting away. It must be a second hand place or an antiques shop of some kind. Niall, Liam and Zayn are stood on the far end of the shop talking with Paul and some old lady.

“Well that was terrifying.” He says with a huff as he walks over to join them. The boys give him a quick nod but don’t speak.

“This is Penny.” Paul states with a very strained smile. “We are trying to come up with an explanation of how you lot are trapped in her shop.” He stops abruptly and looks at Louis expectantly. What do they want? Louis to talk some sense into her? Persuade her to let them say? Have they forgotten that he isn’t charming at all? Harry’s the charming one, with his way too friendly attitude and annoying fucking smirk. Speaking of which, where is that twat? He’s probably taking a shit or something.

When he doesn’t make any effort to talk to the Lady Niall speaks up, it’s as if he has read Louis mind. “Where’s Harry?” Louis can’t help but smile. Maybe Harry is still trapped outside with all the girls, maybe he’s dead. That would really make Louis’ day, especially with how frustrating Harry is being as of late.

Just the other week they had Harry completely ignored them all on stage as if he was a solo artist or some shit. Then the next morning he came out to the front of the tour bus and found him munching away at _Louis’_ bowl of coco pops. And to top it all off, that weekend Harry got another tattoo that could match one of Louis’. It made the Larry rumours fly out of control, Harry really should have thought about the consequences.

However, Louis has never been very lucky so at that precise moment, Harry runs through the door.

“That was absolutely terrifying.” He says, taking his jacket off and throwing it over his arm.

“That’s what Louis said.” Zayn replies with a smirk, knowing full well that a comment like that would really piss Louis off. Louis takes it upon himself to stomp on his foot. “Bitch.” Louis responds to that comment with an attempt at an innocent looking smile.

Harry makes his way over to them and immediately holds his hand out to the lady, Penny. “Hi, I’m Harry,” He smiles widely, “I’m sorry about all this but we honestly could have died out there,” _If only,_ Louis thinks. “I hope you don’t mind us using your shop too much, it really is lovely by the way.” He looks around himself for exaggeration, “I think I might have a look round. What’s your name by the way?”

“Penny,” She is utterly beaming at him, “And I don’t mind at all.” Trust Harry to solve all there problems. It’s never Louis saving the day, is it? They always have to be grateful for Harry Fucking Styles.

“Well, I guess we will have a look around then.” He says, not to Penny but to the rest of the boys, giving them a pointed look. Niall, Liam and Zayn scramble to do as they’re told, trying to look busy and interested in what is around them on the shelves. He makes no attempt to move, just watches as Niall blows the dust off an old box right into Liam face, causing Liam to sneeze and then cough, a lot.

“Louis.” Harry says with a frown. He looks like a disappointed father. “Just be cooperative for once.” He doesn’t even say anything else or make any further attempts to tell Louis to help out.

He stands there for a few more minutes before he gets bored and lets his stubborn-ness subside as he starts to peer at the odd item out of curiosity.  There are a lot of Fancy lampshades, Louis notices, balanced precariously on different stands. They’re all extremely dusty so he makes sure not to touch them; that would be a bit gross. One of them is particularly grim looking, making Louis grimace slightly and wanders to another section of the shop.

Nothing else takes his fancy and Louis really needs to piss. He jogs over to Niall and Zayn, who are for some reason arguing over what the number is that is written on the price tag.

“That is definitely a 3.”

“Are you fucking me? That’s an 8.”

“But look at this thing.” Zayn hold up a tiny frog ornament. Louis sniggers to himself because it looks so much like harry. The sound obviously alerts Niall and Zayn to his presence as they turn to face him.

“D’ya know where the loo is?” He asks, a smile still on his face. They both shake their heads in reply and Zayn places the frog back.

“What’s so funny?” Niall asks. Zayn seems to wonder the same; he raises a questioning eyebrow.

“The frog, looks like Harry.” He can’t help but giggle again. Niall also seems to find it rather funny as he lets a huge smile appear on his face. Zayn, however, is not as amused. He scowls at him slightly. “Oh don’t look so angry. Harry looks like a frog.” Zayn doesn’t break from his frown. “He does!” Again, Zayn doesn’t move. “Fine. The price is definitely 8 pounds.”

“You haven’t even seen it.” Zayn argues. Niall is positively red in the face now from holding in laughter.

“I have. Niall was right.”

“Ha!” Niall shouts, pointing a finger in Zayn’s face.

“And it fucking looks like Harry.” He says, throwing his arms in the arm due to exasperation. Niall bursts into a fit of giggles and even Zayn smiles at him. He does a mental fist pump for being so god damn hilarious.

“What looks like me?” _oh_ , Louis is in deep shit now and he really wants to slap Niall and Zayn for not warning him. He turns slowly around to face the taller lad, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Nothing.” He curses at how hard it is to sound truthful.

“The frog.” Niall answers from behind him. Yep, he is definitely getting slapped late.

Harry frowns at him. He looks kinda disappointed. “Well then,” He runs his hand through his stupid, unruly hair. God, Louis wants to rip it all out of his pale scalp. “I was just coming over to say that the toilets are just through there.” He points towards a dark wood door in the corner. There is no sign on it, which is probably why Louis didn’t think to go down there.

“Cheers.” He says half-heartedly before walking towards the door with his head hanging low. Niall is still cackling like a witch and he can only imagine the look on Zayn’s face.

Once he reaches the door, he looks back to see Harry watching him. Creep. He quickly turns back towards the wood and pushes it open. It’s dark inside but not too dark that he can’t see. There’s a long corridor leading to yet another door. That must be the toilet, Louis thinks.

He lets the first door swing shut behind him and makes his way to the second one. It’s a bit heavier than the first but he manages to push it open, only to find there is no toilet on the other side. Harry is such a twat; this isn’t even that good of a prank.

It’s a room much like the one he just came from, only with less dust and more interesting looking items. Louis briefly wonders why these are all hidden in the back instead of on display but he shrugs and decides he should make the most of his situation and have a look around.

He starts by picking up a book from the table by the door and skims through the first few pages. It’s definitely not in English or any language recognisable to Louis so he quickly gives up on that and puts it back down.

There’s a small glow coming from the far corner of the room. It’s tinted purple and seems to be radiating a bit of heat. Louis kind of feels drawn to it and can’t help but be dragged towards it. At the source of the light is a small purple, spherical crystal, sitting atop of a metal stand. He reaches to pick it up but it is scorching hot so he snaps his hand back to his chest with a hiss. However, in the process he manages to knock the stand over and can only watch as the crystal hits the ground.

“Shit!” It hadn’t smashed like he thought it would have, but it has cracked in two. Slowly, a mass of purple smoke starts erupting from the ball. “What the fuck?” He asks no one, stepping backwards slightly in an attempt to get away from the smoke. His attempt fails as the fog surrounds him, he feels frozen to the spot, unable to defend himself as he is engulfed by it. Everything goes black.

He wakes up a lot slower than he went under, blinking his eyes open as he tries to take in his surroundings. Everything looks different from before, a lot taller. He looks up at the table, realising he is still lying down so he scrambles to stand up. He only manages to get to his hands and feet without wobbling; every time he lifts his hands off the floor he falls straight back down. Louis is positively freaked out.

Nothing seems any smaller either, he is still only at the bottom of the table leg when he’s on all fours. Has he shrunk? Is that what the smoke did? That would be really bizarre though and Louis is about 99.9% sure magic does not exist. Then he looks up at the ceiling, realising how far away it is and his certainty goes straight down to zero.

He lets himself fall back down into a lying position and lets out a huff. It doesn’t really sound like it should though, way more breathy than his normal voice and not very loud either. He panics a bit because he needs his voice to be as loud as ever right now to scream at Harry for sending him down here. Was this Harry’s doing? Is Harry magic? He quickly stops that track of thoughts because there is no way that lanky beast did any of this; he probably didn’t even know what was down here, or genuinely thought it was a toilet. He tries to think a bit more before getting back up on to all fours and padding over to the door. It’s surprising how easy he finds it and how quickly he picks it up.

The door handle is miles above his head so there is no chance of opening the door himself. He decides that he probably needs to call for help.

He opens his mouth to talk but what comes out is not what he wanted. Then his tail hits him in the face and he nearly passes out again.

He’s a fucking cat.

Louis is a fucking cat with a fucking tail and fucking paws and – he reaches up a foot to his head – and fucking pointy ears. He tries to speak again but all that comes out is a soft meow; he is well and truly screwed.

How did this even happen? What sort of voodoo magic turns people into cats? Was it just some magic stone that has been hidden away for years and years waiting to be smashed by some major, class A idiot? Louis sure hopes this isn’t permanent. He doesn’t even like cats.

Just when he comes to the conclusion that he is going to die alone and as a four legged, ball of fury, the door swings open.

“Zayn said I had to come apologise for sending you down h-Louis?” Louis looks up and sees Harry glancing around the room with a puzzled expression.

‘I’m down here!’ Is what Louis wants to say but instead he just lets out a strangled meow. It seems to do the job though as Harry shifts his gaze downwards to where Louis is sitting, his face lighting up at the sight. Louis regrets everything that has led to this moment.

“Hello little thing.” Harry coos, bending down to reach out for Louis’ head. Filled with hatred Louis’s cat form automatically hisses and backs away. “Oh dear, someone’s a bit angry.” He goes to do the same but a bit slower. Louis cowers away. Is Harry not the least bit bothered that Louis is no longer stood in the room with one entrance?

“Harry what are you doing? Is that a cat?” Liam is stood in the door way looking over at them. “Where’s Louis?” At least someone cares. Harry just shrugs in response, fucking twat.

“Maybe the cat ate him.” Niall’s voice joins from behind.

“Maybe he went home?” Harry asks. Apparently he is stupid as well. There is only one god damn door Harold.

“How would he have left without us realising?” Liam asks, crouching down and stroking Louis before he has chance to pull away. Christ that boy is fast.

“There’s probably a back entrance or something, or he’s hiding.” Zayn adds, joining them in the room. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” Louis tries to retort but it comes out as cat noises again.

“Awwww.” Harry and Niall both call bending forward to pet Louis as well. In response, Louis walks to the other side of the room before huffing and sitting down. All four of the boys follow him and try to stroke him again so he hides under a cabinet.

After a few minutes of them all trying to tempt him out by making squeaky noises or pretending they have food, they are finally interrupted.

“Boys, your cars are here we can go now.” It’s Paul shouting down the corridor. “Hurry up and come back out. Penny says you shouldn’t be back there anyway.” Liam and Zayn both stand up quickly and brush off the dust from their knees. Niall and Harry remain on the floor.

“We can’t just leave it here!” Niall nearly says, rather loudly, with a pout. “It doesn’t have a collar or anything so maybe it’s a stray.” Harry’s eyes go wide with an idea.

“I’ll take him home!” Louis thinks that is the worst idea in the history of ever. “He’s friendly enough.” Louis scratches Harry’s hand just to prove a point. He retracts his paw quickly though because he doesn’t want to be caught. “Come on Kitty, Let’s get you home eh?” There are hands reaching under the cupboard and grabbing at him. He thrashes around to escape, kicking and biting and scratching in any way he can imagine a cat doing. “Calm down little one.” Louis needs to let these guys know who he is before – “Aren’t you just the cutest little ball of fluff.” Never mind.

Harry is attempting to cradle him like a baby but seems to give up when Louis makes his arm bleed. Louis could get used to having claws. He settles for holding him under his front legs, at arms distance and Louis would protest further but being a cat is tiring and his voice isn’t exactly working right now.

They are all quickly rushed out to their cars with many questions of Louis’ whereabouts. The conclusion is he left already without telling anyone. Seriously? Louis could be fucking dead right now and they don’t even bloody care. His hatred is stemming from just harry to everyone. His thoughts are interrupted when he is placed in the passenger seat of Harry’s car before Harry walks around and gets in the right side.

The first thing he does, out of habit, is go to put is seat belt on. That doesn’t really work. It talks him a few attempts at pawing at the metal before he gives up with an angry huff.

“Aww, you want your seat belt on?” Harry coos, leaning across and getting it for him. Once it is fastened, Louis thinks he might actually die. The strap is around his neck because seatbelts were not designed for tiny cats and the way he is sitting makes it impossible to worm his way out.

“Harry! Oh God, I can’t breathe.” Obviously, it comes out more like a screech. A very feline screech, but Harry gets the hint.

“Oops, sorry.” He mutters leaning back in and pressing the button to release it.

Louis goes to make a sarcastic comment but stops himself before he hears another god damn meow come out of his mouth.

The drive goes quite well until Harry gets bored of the silence.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” He asks, not waiting for an answer and pressing play on the CD. Louis recognises the song because it’s one Harry but on the Best Friend disc they both made back in X Factor.  The lead starts singing and Louis cringes at how cheesy it is. If he remembers correctly it’s from some sappy rom com he was forced to watch purely because of this song. He hates it.

After about a minute of bearing through the pain he caves and presses the ‘next’ button on the console. Look After You by The Fray starts playing and Louis can’t help but smile. Well, he does his best as a cat. Then it hits him.

This is the same disc.

“Louis loved this song.” Harry is smiling over at him quickly before snapping his eyes back to the road.

Louis meows in a way of trying to hint that he _is_ Louis but Harry just keeps talking.

“He might still love it. I wouldn’t really know.” He sounds sad and Louis doesn’t like it so he skips to the next song. “Woah, that’s cool. Did you do that last time as well?”

Louis nods.

Harry slams his foot down on the breaks. “Did you just?”

Louis nods again.

“Oh my god.” He is staring at Louis with awe struck eyes. “Best cat EVER!” He says, far too loudly for Louis’ sensitive ears before starting the car again.

 

~

“Right so this is the living room.” Harry has walked him all the way up the stairs and down the hall with Louis just following obediently. He thought that maybe, if Harry saw how clever he was for a cat, he might catch on.

Louis has been here before on one of their many lads’ nights so he doesn’t need to be shown around. He hops up onto the sofa with ease. Woah, he can jump really high.

“Don’t want to see the rest of the Flat?” Louis doesn’t try to reply, he simply just looks at Harry with a blank expression. Maybe then he will understand who he is. “You need a name.” Or not. He comes and sits down on the floor in front of Louis so they are at eye level. “Gerald?” Louis winces and shakes his head. “Bert?” Louis repeats his action. These are stupid names. “Hmm, Malcolm?” For fucks sake Harold, Louis thinks before repeating his head shake yet again. He really wants to sleep. “You’re as fussy as Louis.” As soon as he hears his name, Louis starts shouting, well, not shouting, but he does his best.

All his words obviously come out as a string of meows but it does the trick.

“Louis?”

He tries for a ‘yes’.

“Louis it is then.” Harry better of caught on to who he is now because if he hasn’t, naming a random cat after your mortal enemy is a bit weird. “Right, this might sound really weird,” Oh god, “But if you’re Louis meow.” YES!

Louis meows as loud as he possibly can.

“Oh my- wait,” What now? “You could just be meowing. You’re a cat. Maybe try woof.”

He tries, and fails.

“Maybe not then. Erm, do the Cha-cha?” Harry asks instead and Louis just tilts his head and gives a pointed look.

“Yeah, you’re right; Louis would never do the Cha-cha.” He pauses to think again, “Tap your foot four times.”

It seems like far more effort than it should be but Louis succeeds at that request.

“OH MY GOD! LOUIS? YOU’RE A CAT?!” Could he be any louder? Louis bends and covers his ears with his paws. “SHIT SORRY! IM BEING LOUD AND CATS HAVE SUPER SONIC HEARING.” He still doesn’t get any quieter. “Sorry,” There we go, “Christ, I’m gonna ring Niall.”

Harry runs out the room to grab his mobile as is back within seconds, phone already dialling and on speaker.

“Hey.” Niall’s voice echoes out of the speaker.

“The cat is Louis.” Harry states simply.

“I’ll be right over.” And then the line goes dead.

Harry looks at Louis with a small smirk. “Well that was easy.” He drops his phone onto the arm of the sofa, “Move over then.” He gestures with his arms before brushing his hair out of his face. Louis does as he is told and scooches to the edge of the leather. Harry immediately turns the TV on and switches it over to Gogglebox. Louis’ favourite.

After about a minute of silence (Excluding the sound of the TV of course) Louis feels a weight press down on his back. He jumps slightly and wriggles out the way of whatever the giant thing, now firmly on top of him, is. Whipping his head around as far as he can, which is surprisingly more than he is usually capable of, he finds that the _thing_ is a hand.

Harry starts moving his fingers and slowly inches his hand further up Louis’ spine towards his head, brushing the tips of his nails across the bone of Louis’ ear which sends a shiver all the way down Louis’ spine. It feels really rather nice.

He puts it down to being a cat.

Trying to stay as still as possible, Louis tenses all his muscles. His logic is that, maybe, if He doesn’t move Harry won’t stop but it also won’t be too obvious how much he enjoys it. All hope is lost when Harry brushes over his whiskers (he has fucking whiskers) with the back of his hand and Louis makes an involuntary purring sound before leaning, very obviously, into the touch.

“Louis move a bit closer will you? My arm is tired.” Louis gives it a moment of thought before shuffling about 3 inches closer to Harry. “Come on.” Harry is patting his knee now and as patronising and humiliating as it seems Louis does as he is told and crawls timidly into Harry’s lap, curling up and collapsing with a huff.

“Hunny I’m home.” Comes a call from the door way. Louis makes an attempt to move before Niall makes fun of him but Harry stops him with a hand to his side.

“Hunny?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow as Niall enters the living room

“Thought I would try something new.” Niall replies with a shrug. “You should stop with the eyebrow thing. Makes you look like Louis.”

Louis tries to ask if that’s such bad thing but it comes out as more of an angry meow.

“Shit. Sorry Louis.” He holds a hand out in Louis’ general direction as an addition to the apology. Niall is accepting this whole Louis turning into a cat thing very easily. As a response, Louis turns his head away and places it down on his paws with a small huff. Niall proceeds to stand there with an expectant look for a further minute. “What you waiting for?” He asks “Get the laptop. We have research to do.”

“I kinda can’t” Harry says, gesturing down to Louis, who doesn’t move from his spot.

“Louis, get off.” Niall folds his arms across his chest and pops a hip. Louis quickly flips his head around to glare at him in the most menacing way a tiny, fluffy cat can achieve. He holds his hand up in defence and backs away slowly. “Fine, I’ll do it. But only because this,” He wafts his arms in their direction, “is super cute.” And then he leaves the room, seemingly to fetch the laptop.

Immediately after Niall is out of sight, Harry resumes stroking at Louis head and, now that Louis has lost all dignity when it comes to petting, he lets soft purrs fall from his mouth.

“Niall’s right.”

Louis mews softly in response

“You are kinda cute as a cat.”

Louis would give him a questioning look but Niall returns with the laptop and falls onto the sofa next to them. The jolt makes Louis bounce a little too much for his liking so he hisses slightly. Harry comforts him with a tickle to his cheek before stopping his movement completely and looking over at the computer screen on Niall’s lap.

“What should I search?”

“How would I know Niall? My friend turned into a cat?” _friend_ “Can you turn into a cat? How to turn human again?” Harry is gaining in sass by the minute and Louis can’t help but feel rather proud.

“I liked the first one.” Niall replies, completely oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from Harry’s voice. Louis isn’t really looking at Niall but he can hear the keys being pressed on the keyboard. “Nothing came up.”

 _What no really?_ Louis thinks. Boy does he hate not having a voice.

“I’ll try your second idea.” Niall continues and types in something else. Louis gives up trying to figure out what is on the screen after a few seconds and gets the urge to be stroked again. He nudges at Harry’s hand with his nose a few times but Niall notices before Harry does. “Are you sure it’s Louis.” He leans right in to inspect Louis’ face. Louis scratches his cheek. “WHAT D’YA DO THAT FOR?” He shouts clutching his face and retracting back again. It’s silent for a moment.

“Yep, definitely Louis.” Harry smirks. Louis would scratch him as well but he brushes his hand across Louis head and Louis shuts up.

“I’m leaving you two love birds to continue with whatever weird fetish this classes as and I’m gonna find Zayn and Liam and move on to plan B.” Without another word he slams the laptop shut and strolls out the door. A Hand still pressed to his cheek.

“What’s plan B?” Harry asks the room. “Do you know?” Louis simply looks at him “Yeah, I don’t either.” Louis blinks once. Is Harry seriously trying to have a conversation with him? “Are you hungry?” Louis is getting rather peckish. “Good, because I’m starving.” Harry then picks Louis up with a hand under his armpits and cradles him to his side in order to transport him to the kitchen.

He places Louis down on the counter and turns to dig around in a cupboard. Louis would blame not being able to see the top shelf in his new cat form but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to see it anyway.

“Would you like some fish or chicken?”

Louis meows.

“Good, I really fancy some fish.”

Louis meows.

“I’m gonna fry it. Is that alright?”

Louis meows.

“Thank god. I don’t really like it any other way.”

Louis meows.

“Yes I know I’m meant to be a health freak and frying is bad, but I’m not going to use a lot of oil so it should be fine.”

Louis gives up. He wanted chicken.

The rest of the cooking experience goes without any one sided conversations. Instead, Harry just gets on with it, humming softly to himself.

“And done.” Harry says, slamming his spatula down on the counter and grabbing a couple of plates. “How are you planning on eating it by the way?” Louis looks at him with a very confused expression. “Do you want me to feed you or do you want to eat it straight from the plate.” Oh yeah, Louis is a cat, he kind of forgot. Louis obviously can’t answer the question but just goes with it when Harry places a plate full of food next to him on the counter top.

After a few failed attempts of trying to grab the fish between his teeth he gives up and just shoves his entire face into the food, guzzling up a mouth full. It quite successfully goes everywhere and he hears Harry chuckle from the stool.

“That didn’t go too well did it?” Louis scowls at him. “Come ‘ere.” He picks up a cloth and leans over to wipe Louis’ face which makes him feel like a baby and he does not appreciate it. “I guess we will go with feeding.” Before Louis can protest there is a fork full of fish in his face and he only has one choice, to open his mouth. “You like it?” Harry asks tentatively and Louis nods exaggeratedly to reassure him. “Good. It’s not quite chicken wrapped in Parma ham though is it.” Louis can’t help but freeze mid-chew. Did Harry really just bring that up? Louis cooked him that on the first night in their new flat, before Harry decided to call it romantic and rushed off to his room. He can’t help but miss the old times when they were that close and he honestly can’t remember what went wrong.

They finish the rest of their food in silence. It takes a while as well because Harry has to feed both himself and Louis.

“I’m gonna head out and get a few things okay?” Harry asks, carrying Louis back to the living room to put him back on the sofa. He nods slightly but he is really fucking tired. “Do you want a film on or something?” Louis nods again, lying down in the comfiest position he has discovered so far. Harry nods with him and walks over to the TV to slip a DVD in. Louis hears the opening music for Grease and the distant goodbyes of Harry as he leaves before he falls asleep.

 

~

“Hunny I’m home!” Comes a shout from the hallway, startling Louis awake. “Shit, it’s catching on.” Louis smiles slightly to himself as Harry enters the room juggling about 5 plastic bags. Most of them look like they’re about to break and they don’t have a logo on them. What the hell has Harry bought? His cupboards and fridge were full so it can’t be food. “Thought I’d get you a some things.”

Louis gives him a questioning look and hopes Harry can read him.

“Like toys.”

Louis gives him a very judging look and gasps in a breath.

“Christ, not those types of toys.” Louis relaxes his face and lets out a sigh of relief whilst Harry empties the contents of the bag in front of them. “I’ve always wanted a cat so I might have gone a bit over board with excitement.”

Louis’ jaw drops open when he sees how much crap is scattered across the table and spilling onto the floor. There are tiny little mice toys in about 15 colours and balls of string and blankets and something that smells absolutely fucking amazing. He exaggeratedly sniffs the air to get Harry’s attention.

“You like the smell?” He asks with a smirk. Louis only nods in reply. “That would be this.” He leans forward and grabs one of the bigger mice and tosses it at Louis. “Catnip. Go on play with it if you want.” Louis just stares at it. No way in hell is he going to play with a cat toy. He’s a grown man.

He taps the edge of it just to see if it does anything exciting. It doesn’t, only moves slightly to the left. He does it again just because. And again.

Then it falls to the floor and Louis pounces. _Christ this is actually pretty bloody fun._

Cut to half an hour later and Louis is curled up in a pile of blankets surrounded by 5 mouse toys, an unravelled yarn of wool and the smell that can now only be described as pure bliss. Harry is standing above him with a small smile on his face. He almost looks fond.

“Come on Lou. I know it’s tiring being a cat but I saved the best till last.” Louis meows in protest but Harry is already picking him up and walking to the sofa. He flops backwards and places Louis on his chest. It’s nice that way, Louis can look at him from eye level. “Don’t scratch me though. You gotta promise not to scratch me.” Out of habit Louis reaches out to his pinkie like they always used to but encounters a problem whilst trying to figure out which one of his toes is classed as a pinkie. He meows instead. “Okay, good.” He smiles, pulling his other hand from behind his back. There, in his giant hand, is a collar. A fucking hot pink collar with a little heart pendant thing and Louis wants to cry. Cry because he is really offended not because he finds it adorable. Definitely not. He digs his claws in. “Ow! Fuck Lou. You promised.” Louis would have pointed out that he did nothing of the sort, if he could talk.

Instead of taking the hint, Harry reaches out to wrap the fabric around Louis neck. Louis really tries to wriggle away but Harry distracts him by rubbing a finger down his whiskers and before he knows it he has a fucking collar on.

“Good kitty.” Harry says with a smirk whilst running a nail down Louis spine, making his back arch up. Louis scowls up at him because, if you ignore the fact that Louis is actually a cat right now, out of the two of them Harry is definitely more of a kitten. “Read it.” Harry commands with a very excited look on his face and Louis cranes his neck down to try and see the little love heart.

**Loubear**

Louis smiles at the memory.

**If lost please contact Harold Cox on this number**

Theirs a mobile number underneath but Louis has already stopped reading, peering up at Harry through his cat lashes.

“I put Harold Cox because I was worried people might try and use you to get to me but this way you can go out and stuff if you want to.” Louis smiles even wider. Harry really thought of everything. “Not that you’re gonna be a cat forever because we are going to fix it.” He adds. “I’m really tired, sorry.”

Louis nudges his hand with his nose because Harry may be sleepy but that doesn’t mean he can’t stroke him anyway. Harry closes his eyes as if he is about to sleep but moves his fingers across Louis’ back all the same.

“I don’t hate you, you know.” Harry mutters, he already sounds half asleep. Louis purrs slightly as a way of telling him to continue. “I know you think I hate you. I don’t.” God does Louis wish he could talk right now because that is so far from the truth. If anything, Louis thinks it’s the other way around. “I don’t know whether you hate me but I don’t hate you.” He pauses for a moment. “I couldn’t. Believe me, I tried.” Louis lifts his head up off Harry’s chest but Harry keeps his eyes closed so doesn’t even notice. “I tried so hard.” He is just mumbling now, almost to himself. “But I love you too much.” Louis feels his jaw drop open. Does he mean? “I’m in love with you.” Fucking hell. It’s so quiet that Louis nearly didn’t catch it but there is no doubting what Harry just said.

Louis makes every attempt to get Harrys attention. Maybe he can convey what he wants to say with his eyes. He wouldn’t doubt it with the amount of emotion running through him right now. Harry doesn’t even stir. He’s asleep.

He huffs out in exasperation and places his chin down onto Harry’s chest, closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him as well. He’ll try again tomorrow.

 

~

There is a knock at the door that wakes Louis up. Actually, no, that’s what wakes Harry up. What wakes Louis up is the floor when Harry sits bolt upright very suddenly and Louis falls off him.

“Shit, sorry Lou-” He stops mid-sentence so Louis looks over at him. Harry is completely frozen, looking down at him with his mouth slightly agape.

“What?” Louis asks but Harry doesn’t reply. “Have I got saliva on my face? Because cat’s drool in their sleep. Or is that dogs? Wait a second. I’m speaking! Can you hear me? Am I a talking cat now?” He holds his hands out in front of him. “I’m human again! I’m fucking human again! Thank god. Harry?” Harry still hasn’t moved so Louis glances down at himself.

He’s naked.

As quickly as he can, he scrambles to grab a cushion and stand up, holding the fabric in front of his dick. “Better?” He asks, expecting Harry to be able to speak again now. He doesn’t. “Harry? You can unfreeze now. Look I’m human.” He goes to twirl but thinks better of it. Instead, leaning down and clicking his fingers in Harry’s face. Harry blinks twice and then glances up to meet Louis’ gaze.

“H-how much do you remember?” He asks tentatively and it’s then Louis realised why he looks so panicked. He had confessed his feeling in a sleepy haze only a few hours earlier and Louis wasn’t even able to reply.

“I remember everything.” Louis replies because they better talk about it sooner rather than later.

“Erm…” Harry sounds about ready to defend himself and come up with some drastic excuse but Louis interrupts him. This misunderstanding has gone on long enough.

“The feelings mutual.” Louis lets a small smile play on his lips that only grows wider when he sees Harry’s entire face light up with hope and joy.

“Yeah?”

Louis sighs, “Yeah.”

The knock on the door comes again, even louder than last time. Without talking, harry climbs to his feet and jogs over to the door. Out of curiosity, Louis walks towards the doorway to see who it is.

It’s Niall, Liam and Zayn and they look absolutely horrendous. They are covered in scratches and bruises and their clothes are ripped to shreds, hanging off them at weird angles. There is blood in Liam’s hair and he’s pretty sure Niall is missing a tooth.

“So,” Zayn speaks up, ignoring Harry and Louis’ worried looks. “Turns out that Penny woman was a witch.” Louis doesn’t know what is more shocking, the fact that witches exist or that Zayn’s hair is still perfect. “Don’t worry though,” He continues, his tone a bit bitter. “We fixed it.”

They all stand in silence for a few minutes until Niall breaks the tension. “Nice collar.” He nods towards Louis, “Kinky.”

Then they’re all laughing, laughing so hard Louis drops the cushion and Niall starts levitating.

“What the fuck?!” Liam shouts grabbing Niall’s ankle before he hits the ceiling.

They all stop laughing but their smiles remain. This would be really weird if Louis wasn’t a cat just a few hours ago.

“Well,” Harry says, clapping his hands together, “I guess it’s time to go back to the shop.”

_Weirdest weekend ever._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASEEEEE tell me what you think and leave kudos:) Muchly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, what should I write next?


End file.
